Oersted
Character Synopsis Oersted (オルステッド) is a character from Live A Live. Initially appearing as the protagonist in his scenario, and being the main antagonist in the final chapter, he eventually succumbed to his hatred when the people of Lucretia had gone from recognizing him as a hero to accusing him of being a demon. Everything that Oersted had sacrificed to save the people of Lucretia had been forgotten by the people themselves. Beginning as a silent protagonist, his personality turns crueler when Alicia and Straybow were betrayed and murdered, as well as receiving further negative treatment from the people of Lucretia. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-A | At least 2-B Verse: Live-A-Live Name: Oersted, Odio Gender: Male Age: Unknown likely Mid to Late 20's | At least billions of years old Classification: Knight | Demon King Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman and hand to hand combatant, Elemental Manipulation, Magic, | Reality Warping, Flight, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Possession, Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Telepathy, Size Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Dimensional Creation and Absorption, Life-Force Absorption, Poison Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Was able to create the Mother Computer and all its components, including data), can create avatars across space and time, Immortality (Types 1 and 8; will remain as long as hatred and sin exist), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Portal Creation, ETC. Destructive Ability: Mountain Level (Was able to harm and kill Straybow who managed to survive the collapse of an entire mountain previously and walked it off like it was nothing) | At least Multiverse Level (In the Armageddon Ending, Oersted was able to erase all timelines and eras). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Oersted is capable of dodging lightning and light-based attacks) | Omnipresent (After becoming the Demon King Odio has essentially become hatred itself and exists everywhere is hate and sin as he is a mere influence that affects all eras) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Unknown (Is able to hurt and kill Straybow who can survive the destruction of an entire mountain and casually brush it off like nothing happened) | Unknown Durability: Mountain Level | At least Multiverse Level (Oersted likely survived the complete destruction of all timelines and eras). His immortality makes him hard to kill. Stamina: Unknown | Limitless (As Odio he simply doesn't need Stamina, as he's a conceptual entity that spreads his influence across all timelines and eras) Range: Extended melee range (several meters) via Swords and Magic | Multiversal (His influence exists across the entire Live-A-Live Multiverse across all timelines and era's also he can create avatars of himself and spread them across the multiverse for him to control) Intelligence: High (Can manipulate and trick an entire group of people which included hyper-intelligent lifeforms like Cube), possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Odio was shown to have a great deal of knowledge about all eras, the concept of hatred and despair, and how the space-time continuum functions). Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Oersted | Odio/Demon King Oersted Other Attributes List of Equipment: Swords and Knives | None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Live-A-Live Category:Games Category:Square Enix Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Villian Category:Gods Category:Abstract Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artist Category:Time Traveler Category:Possession Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Possessed Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Technology Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Information Manipulators Category:Curse Wielders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Space Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Void Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2